Moments Lost In Time: A Oneshot Collection
by Moonlitt-Blossom
Summary: Oneshot Collection: SasuSaku
1. In Danger

**Moments lost in time **

* * *

Oneshot 1: In Danger

* * *

She would say the same thing to him every night after training.

He would always have the same response.

No, it wasn't an invitation to dinner, and no, it wasn't a confession of love.

She had grown past the stage of a fangirl. She was still in love with him, but she didn't yell to the heavens about it. She didn't tell anyone.

"Am I in danger, Sasuke?"

And he would always give her a confused look.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Or "Tell me what you mean."

But she would always run away.

He wanted to know so badly. He wanted to know her deepest thoughts, and her feelings.

It had been atleast 2 years since he had returned. She was still asking him.

He didn't know why at first. He knew though. He knew he was in love with her.

It was around 9 pm, and team 7 had just finished training.

"Am I in danger, Sasuke?" Again.

"Sakura, tell me what you mean."

But she walked away.

He sighed, and turned in the direction of his own home.

He had returned, not because he had killed Itachi, but Orochimaru.

It had been another year, and yet she still asked the same question.

"Am I in danger Sasuke?"  
"Sakura, in danger of what?"

She walked away, but this time he followed.

He grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Answer me! You've been asking me this question for 3 years!"

Tears formed in her eyes.

She shook her head, and kept on walking.

"Sakura!" She turned around.

"Please… tell me what you mean?" The dim glow from lanterns was the only source of light on the street.

"Sasuke, some things just aren't meant for people to know. Why would I tell you." She looked down. "I know you don't like me, you find me annoying. But, Sasuke… I'm still in love with you! Even if you left…" She muttered the last part to herself.

"Sakura, what are you in danger of?"

Tears now poured steadily down her face.

"I want to know, if I am in danger of losing you again." She wiped a hand across her face. "Sasuke-kun, I don't know if I can go through losing you again."

"Sakura.." He walked towards her, and to her surprise, wrapped his arms around her. "I will never go back to Orochimaru. I won't. I promise, because… I love you."

Sakura smiled softly and placed her head on his chest. And he would never break that promise.


	2. Faking Sick?

He would take glances at her, but only when she wasn't looking. It was an unrequited love, because he was almost sure she didn't love him anymore. _Almost sure._

You see, he didn't know. He knew they were friends, but did she still love him?

He sighed as he walked down the empty streets of his hometown. Konoha.

The one he left, the one he came back to. If you're wondering who he is, you're wondering about Uchiha Sasuke. And She, was Haruno Sakura. Konoha's sweetheart, one of the best medic-nins around, and the one Sasuke was in love with.

"Why'd I have to fall for her..?" he said out loud, to himself. No one was awake now, it was past midnight.

"Fall for who?" A voice behind him caught him by surprise.

He turned slowly, and if Uchiha Sasuke _did _blush, he would've right now.

She, Haruno Sakura was standing behind him.

"S-sakura..? Why are you here? You should be at your house."

She raised an eyebrow. She would show him one day. She wasn't a weak little girl.

"Sasuke, I'm not a kid anymore."  
_Yeah.. I noticed. If you were still a kid, you would still be in love with me.. call me Sasuke-kun. And I would still be a bastard, or am I still…? Of course I am. _

She waved her hand in front of his face, when he stared sadly at her.

"Sasuke, are you Ok?" she had a worried expression, "You look sad.."

He shook himself out of his trance.

"U-uh, yeah. I'm fine." It wasn't at ALL like Sasuke to stutter.

The pink haired girl decided that her very secret-love, had something wrong with him.

"Sasuke, are you sick?" He shook his head.

"Are you sure?" She walked up to him, and placed her hand on his forehead. "You're forehead is pretty warm. Why are you out so late, anyway?"

His forehead wasn't warm, because he was sick. It was warm, because she was there.

He shrugged.

"Fresh air, I guess?" He didn't really know why he was out here. He couldn't sleep.

"If you're sick, then you shouldn't be outside." She took hold of his hand. A brave gesture from Sakura.

"Come on. You have to lay down." He wanted to squeeze her hand, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her.

They finally reached his house, and Sakura opened the door with ease.

Because she and Naruto had been over to his house so many times, she knew where his room was. When she opened the door, she pointed at the bed.

"Lay down." Jeez… Sakura was ordering him around.

He lay on his bed, waiting for her to come with the thermometer. He wondered what she would do when she found out he wasn't really sick.

"Found it!" She said cheerfully as she walked back in. The moonlight hitting her face, made her even more beautiful than she already was.

He wondered if Sakura felt the same way about him, back when they were genin.

"Sakura…" he said quietly, but she didn't hear. She stuck the thermometer in his mouth, and when it didn't go up as high as she expected, she looked at him questionably.

"You never gave me a chance to tell you I wasn't sick…" Actually, she had.

"Umm. Sorry Sasuke-kun." She blushed, and smiled sheepishly.

_Sasuke-kun.._

That… was the last straw.

He sat up.

"Sasuke..?" The last words she said before his lips came crashing down on hers.

It's a good thing Sasuke wasn't sick… or Sakura might've caught it.


End file.
